gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
R9X1-Z2T5 Narukami Leo
|launched= |destroyed= |operators=Chimera |known pilots=Kenji Raiju |height=18.92 meters |power plant=*Chaos Particle Drive x 3 |armaments='Melee' *'"Blade Mirage" CP Beam Sabers' x 4 (Mounted on Feet and Shoulders) *"Storm Breaker" CP Anti-Ship Sword (Mounted on Right Shoulder) *''' ZL2-X951 "Raijin no Hakai" CP Palm Beam Cannons''' (Mounted on Hands) Ranged *'"Shell Shock" Micro Misslie Rain Misslies' x20 (Mounted on Back) :*'"Firefly V2" CP 230mm Smart Micro Missile' x30 (Stored in Each Shell shock, each missile 600 in total) *'"Thunder Kaiser" Vulcan Cannons' (Mounted on Torso and Forehead) *'"Sutomuburingā" Chaos Destroyer Chest Cannon' (Mounted on Chest) *'220mm High-energy CP Beam Rifle' (Mounted on Hip) *'CP Hyper Stream Beam Turrets' x 10 (Crystals among the Narukami's Body) |system features=*Anti-Beam Coating *"Fumetsu" Advanced Binders *Hyper Bit Devastator Generator *'Ryujin Wrath Program' |optional equipment= |unique aspects= |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in chest |affiliation=Chimera |universe=Build Fighters |storyline=Gundam Build Fighters: A New World }}The R9X1-Z2T5 Narukami Leo (aka Narukami Leo, Narukami, Thunder God and Anti-Gundam) is used by Kazuya Suzugamori during the events of Gundam Build Fighters: A New World. This unit was made to seek and destroy enemy units using the power of thunder made by the Raijin Wrath Program that is similar to the version used by the 9FZG-NW05 Hurricane Leo Gundam. It is piloted by the fearsome pilot of Chimera Corporation's Phantom Trinity Group "Sabertooth" Kenji Raiju, who is one of the most skilled pilots in Chimera as well as a dangerous enemy during combat. Technology & Combat Characteristics Armaments Melee Weapon *'ZL2-X951 "Raijin no Hakai" CP Palm Beam Cannons' :They are the upgraded modals of the two MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" palm beam cannons used by the Destiny Gundam. These extreme close-range weapons release powerful energy discharges that are capable of destroying the God Gundam during a clash with the Exploding Shining Finger. Unlike the Previous version it can able double over as ranged weapons, and during the battle with the God Gundam, it was able to damage the unit by firing a large blue Lightning enhanced beam from the forearm. The hands are extremely durable and capable of being heated to such a degree that they turn white, and contact with other metals/minerals turns said metals/minerals into molten liquid within seconds. :This alone makes Narukami's hands vicious and lethal close-range weapons, but what makes them even more dangerous is that they are capable of being launched at the enemy, being guided by wires to attack enemies from a variety of directions. The wires are very durable and specifically designed for flexibility and a high degree of durability, being very difficult otherwise however not impossible to cut through or otherwise destroy. *'"Blade Mirage" CP Beam Sabers' :Mounted on the back of the shoulders and feet. The beam saber is a hilt with the ability to activate a beam blade by generating a positron field filled with CP Particles in order to triple the strength compared to a normal beam saber. These blades are the secondary close-range combat weapons and can slice through any armor that is mostly protected by anti-beam coating. Unlike other beam sabers, the version shoulder used by the Narukami Leo is blue. To also add the the agressiveness of the pilot Chimera has added two CP Beam sabers to the bottoms of the feet in order to take a enemy by surprise. *'"Storm Breaker" CP Anti-Ship Sword' :The "Storm Breaker" Schwert Gewehr CP Anti-Ship sword is the Narukami's arguably the strongest melee weapon in the Narukami Leo's arsenal. It is a large physical sword that has a laser blade along the cutting edge like the previous modal before later being integrated into the Narukami. The large blade is designed to easily slice mobile suits in half or to cut off sections of a ship such as the guns. Although "Schwert Gewehr" was designed to double as a laser gun at the bottom end. The sword can also be used for aquatic combat. When not used it is stored on the right side shoulder of the Narukami with the blade being able to be fold-able to double storage. Range Weapon *'"Thunder Kaiser" Vulcan Cannons' :Two pair installed in the head and chest of the unit, meant to shoot down incoming solid projectiles or damage enemies at close-range. The shell fired by the Vulcan Cannon are a much higher caliber then the Thunder Leo and are charged with Lightning around them to make the tear through defenses much more devastatingly then they did before. *'"Sutomuburingā" Chaos Destroyer Chest Cannon' :A high powered beam weapon that focuses Chaos Particles into a beam which is fired from the crystal orb on the chest. The weapon itself is able to destroy large group of warships at once, it discharges a large however it takes a great amount of time to charge before firing this single cannon at once. It carries a weapon capable of destroying objects several miles in size, including an entire space colony. *'220mm High-energy CP Beam Rifle' :Narukami Leo's primary ranged combat weapon, it can be stored on the rear waist. The beam rifle can easily destroy a RGFQ-121 Barrett with one shot, but is mostly ineffective against suits that use large amounts of anti-beam coating. It has an additional handle that can shift to the side, and is often used for extra stability when the Narukami Leo is firing its rifle rapidly while moving at high speed. With a Extra boost from the Raijin Wrath Program it generates Lightning along the beam energy of the rifle. *'CP Hyper Stream Beam Turrets' :When activated along the extra of the Narukami's body, they spin around into a 360 degrees around the feet firing a rapid-fire spray of beams towards the enemy targets mounted from the crystal inside of it. The turrets fire powerful beam laser blasts which fire high-speed blasts to provide suppression fire along the body. *'"Shell Shock" Micro Missile Carrier Missiles' :Attached onto the back are 10 barrel rocket launcher, which fires containers of 30 rockets each. This unit can fire up to two sets of the rockets before beginning reload stage to generate more missiles. :*'"Firefly V2" CP 230mm Smart Micro Missile' :Downsized versions of the missiles used by the NAZG-X156 Eternity Gundam, they are much smaller missiles able to be stored in the "Shell Shock" Carrier Missiles in large groups of 30 in each missile before being deployed. the Fireflies can be maneuvered to flank an enemy or fired normally as they are controlled by the pilot inside the machine. :A useful tactic it mostly using during combat is it that it surround his opponent in a rain sphere shape of missiles due to large number of micro misslies, which is near inescapable and grows smaller over time. Eventually, the sphere collapses in on itself, as the missiles impact into the enemy unit opponent before exploding in a flash of bright light. Optional Weapon System Features *'Raijin Wrath Program' :When activated, it admits along the palms of the hands a enhanced charge of thunder and lightning through any CP Melee and some forms of range-based weaponry enhancing the cutting power and admits a shock into the system to stun the enemy mobile suits or perhaps overlord there systems using lightning to overload there reactor till they explode. Another Positive to this system is that during the mode the cutting power of the weapons dramatically triples compared to normal admitting a blue glow of lighting along the blade. This Program also triples the speed from the thrusters of the Narukami Leo forming a trail of blue lightning around it while moving to match a lot more of impressive mobile suits at high-speed combat. *'Anti-beam Coating' :Like the Thunder Leo, this unit carries a anti-beam type coating is a material that can be applied to the surface of objects to make them resistant to beam weaponry, every inch of the Narukami Leo frame even some degree some of it's weapons including the CP Beam Rifle and CP Anti-Ship Sword. *'"Fumetsu" Advanced Binders' :Connected all along the body of the Narukami Leo, these binders serve as supplements for speed and maneuverability. Designed to be easily movable and adjustable, the joints of the binders allow for surprising articulation and defensive use. It also triples the reaction time compared to the version used by the R6X-1366A Thunder Leo. The wires connecting the Narukami Leo are extremely hard, however they were specifically designed to be very flexibility and a high degree of durability, being very difficult otherwise however not impossible to cut through or otherwise destroy them. *'Hyper Bit Devastator Generator' :The suit is able to let out a high-negative chaos pulse around the area which destroys the disable shielded within the area for a period of time as well as it's been mainly made to destroying remote weaponry. They are released through the Chaos Particle Drive using particle at such a high wave to short them out having them self-destruct like little grenades. History Deployment Gundam Build Fighters: A New World Notes & Trivia Category:Chimera Category:Zero Era Category:Build Fighters Category:Gunpla